Anything for Love
by l0V3 AlWAYZ
Summary: Edward only wanted to be human when he met Bella. He wished for it to happen so badly that it actually came true! What happens though when it doesn’t go as Edward had planned it? Read to find out.
1. My Only Wish

ok guys i thought this would be a fun idea but i won't continue the story unless i get some reviews so make sure to comment on the story

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 1: My Only Wish

Edward POV

It was another day of endangering Bella's life. Another day that I would have to sedate the monster inside me, that yearned for her blood as if it was the fruit of life. Another day that I would have to restrain myself from crushing every bone in her body and keep her from crushing her own. Another day where I would have to pull away from my dear sweet Bella's lips in fear of losing control.

Sometimes I wished I were human again. I would have a soul and I wouldn't have to be so careful with her. I could kiss her any time I wanted, be around her comfortably even when she scraped her knee on the pavement.

I knew it wouldn't be able to come true though. However much I wished for it, I only knew that God would shun a soulless immortal like me from having such a mighty gift. It was because of all the sins I have committed in the past. All of those humans; so very unsuspecting.

I don't know how I ever deserved Bella. How she didn't run screaming when she first found out I was a vampire. That she lets me hold her and stay with her all this time. I am truly a gifted vampire. And yet, I'm afraid of it being taken away from me.

Bella, however sweet she is, attracts danger like a bee to a flower. Everyday, at any second, she could die so easily and that scares me shitless. If only I could protect her with every fiber of my being, but I know that one day, I will not be able to.

All of this has been a constant reminder in my thoughts; a burden if you will. I looked at Bella calmly sleeping and smiled as she smiled about something in her dream. We were going to be married in a couple days now and I was dreading that day as much I was eager about it.

I was so happy that Bella had finally agreed about marrying me. She was so brave when she told her parents. At first they were shocked, but when they figured out that they couldn't change her mind, they gave us their blessing.

But there was also the fact that I had actually agreed to change her after she married. Even though she had pleaded with me to do it just before the wedding, I wanted Bella to have her family as long as possible before she had to leave. Forever. Plus I also wanted her to stay human as long as possible.

I heard a shift in Bella's heartbeat, signaling she would probably wake up in a couple seconds. Just as I suspected, I thought as I watched her stretch and yawn before she cuddled herself closer to my frozen form.

Bella shivered but moved in closer. I chuckled, moving my fingers through her hair. "Bella. I think it's about time you get up," I said gently nudging her, but she tightened her grip on my waist.

"There's no more school remember? Plus I need my beauty sleep so I can look pretty for our wedding," Bella mumbled in my chest.

"You only have a two days, sweet and Alice wants to take steal you away so she can fit your dress and plan what she's going to do with your hair and makeup," I said reasonably.

Bella groaned and shook her head fiercely. "No more of that. I have had enough shopping and planning for a century," Bella complained but she started to sit up.

"Just wait until you move in at Denali. She will get you a whole new wardrobe," I said already imagining what Bella would do to get out of that.

"Fine let's get this over with. I don't want to be there too long and the faster I get their the faster I get home," Bella said, getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. I waited for Bella patiently, sitting on her bed as still as a statue.

Bella came out of her bathroom after twenty minutes and her scent immediately hit me. I inhaled, relishing in the scent and opened my eyes to meet hers. "Ready?" I asked.

"Note—"

"—Already taken care of," I interrupted as Bella glared at me. I shrugged but didn't wait for Bella's consent. I swung Bella swiftly on my back and was out the window and running to my house within seconds.

We arrived in minutes and I waited for Bella to settle herself before I let Alice anywhere near her. "Bella!" screamed Alice as she wooshed down the stairs and started pulling Bella with her.

"No please Alice. Can't I have some rest? I've been doing this wedding business for one week nonstop," Bella complained, trying to resist Alice even when knowing it wouldn't work.

"Stop being a baby Bella. I will let you and Edward have the day alone tomorrow so you can have your lovey-dovey time but right now, we are going to put on your wedding dress and hair and makeup situated first.

"Fine," Bella huffed then followed Alice upstairs I just smiled and went to hunt so I could distract myself.

Bella's POV

"Alice you owe me big time after this wedding," I warned as she already tried various eye shadows and lip shades on my face. She probably already saw what she was going to use but wanted to torture me for the fun of it. It was a game everyone played. It was called, Torture the Human.

I hadn't even gotten into my dress or my hair yet, I thought as I internally groaned. "You'll thank me for this later. And didn't I already agree that I wouldn't take you shopping for ten decades? I think that's fair enough and plus you already agreed."

"I wish I had made it much more," I said under my breath, making Alice giggle.

I finished the rest of the day with out complaint, much to Alice's surprise. Why should Alice be surprised when I'm the weirdest human they ever met? Did they not know me still? I always was full of surprises, even now.

Finally I had permission to go home. After hours of pulling and tugging, I was beat. Plus it was already nine o'clock at night. The day went by too fast. I ended up sleeping on the couch and Edward had to carry me home. He was my savior and tomorrow, I had him all to myself.


	2. My Final Chance

Okay so this is the second chapter! Sorry it took me a little longer. I have had so many things due for school since I'm ending soon. So read and enjoy! Oh and i had to find wireless to get this on..my family and i are on vacation! lol

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 2: My Final Chance

Edward POV

Today I was given the opportunity to have a whole day with Bella without distractions. And with Charlie at work, I knew we wouldn't be interrupted. She must be so tired, I thought as I stared at the angel sleeping peacefully beside me.

Tomorrow would be the day. The day I could finally call her, my own and the day I would kill her. I cringed at the thought but I wouldn't go against my word. However many times I thought I could dazzle her into staying human, I knew that it wasn't right. After all this is what she wanted and I was willing to oblige to her every whim.

I wish I could be a human again or go back in time with Bella. I wish it with all my heart. I would do anything for Bella not to be a vampire; anything to see her live a normal life. With all my being I wished for this one thing. The one thing I knew was not going to be granted.

I felt a vibrating in my pocket, I quickly answered it, knowing already it was Alice. "What did you see?"

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight. Take her to the meadow and set up dinner there. It will be perfect," Alice said with so much excitement, I could already tell that she was bouncing in place.

"All right. All right, but do you mind setting up the meadow for me? I want it to look spectacular. Also could you bring me clothes and possibly some for Bella?"

"Yeah of course," Alice said already hanging up the phone. I waited for Alice to climb through the window by staring at Bella lovingly and picturing what we would do once we could live an eternity with her.

Before I knew it, Alice had jumped graciously through the window with clothes in hand. She handed them to me as I nodded my head in gratitude before she sprang back out the window. "Thank you Alice," I whispered, knowing full well that she would be able to hear me.

I got up, deciding to take a quick shower. I had hid my clothes in Bella's floor boards a countless amount of times and had taken a shower and gotten changed when Bella was sleeping; although I will never tell Bella that.

The thing was, I was afraid of leaving her, afraid of what might happen to her while I was gone. If I did have to hunt though, I would either send her to my house or have one of my family members watch over her. Bella would be angry if she found out I had taken the trouble to watch over her this much. I couldn't help it though; I loved her too much.

I let Bella sleep and instead got ready and started breakfast downstairs. I had practiced many times to prepare a meal that I knew would be edible to Bella. Many times I had tried under Esme's watchful eye and by the third time she had smiled at me with pride. I had finally succeeded.

Now I was able to make a couple dinners, some lunches if they were sandwiches of course, and eggs and toast for breakfast. I would have to learn some more from Esme later but right now I didn't have the time. It was always unpredictable when Bella decided to get up.

I had finished Bella's breakfast, scrunching my nose the whole time. You would never believe how bad eggs smelled, especially when they were cooked. I shivered until I smelt it.

He was here. The last I heard of him, he was in the woods, never returning to his human form. I growled, knowing that he would be able to hear full well. I ran up to Bella's room immediately, knowing he had come her for Bella.

Jake was still in his wolf form when he crashed into her bedroom window. Bella jolted awake as the window shattered and I was in front of her already, crouching down. "Jake," I greeted, none too happily either.

_Leech,_ Jake said, _I won't let you change her. I would rather she die than be a vampire._

That set me off the edge as my growl became more pronounced. "You will do no such thing," I stated flatly.

_Watch me,_ stated Jake as he lunged for Bella. I quickly blocked him and shoved him out her now broken window. Growls ripped through my chest as I started to rip him apart.

"Edward!" Bella called. I stopped everything I was doing to look at Bella. "Please don't hurt him."

I obliged utterly and completely and as I dragged my eyes away from Bella, I saw Jake lunge for me and I was too late to dodge it. I was on the ground, trying to pull the stupid dog off of me. I heard the howls from the rest of the pack and Jake immediately paused to listen.

Now was my chance. I shoved him off me and waited in a ready stance just in case he attacked again. _I'm sorry. Please tell that to Bella,_ said Jake before he took off in the woods.

I watched Jake go before I went to Bella. It was a good thing that nobody checked to see what was happening, I thought as I touched Bella's cheek concerned. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm fine. Thanks for not hurting him," said Bella, looking down guiltily.

I lifted Bella's chin and made her look me in the eyes before saying, "It's all right. I understand. Now can we get you some breakfast? What's left of the morning anyway."

Bella agreed immediately, walking down the stairs surprisingly without tripping. Bella finished her breakfast quickly and I made her get dressed before she cuddled in my arms some more.

It was hours before I told Bella that I had a surprise for her. She groaned and I forced her into my car and drove off. I had already blindfolded Bella so she wouldn't cheat. I ran Bella the rest of the way and finally when I put her down, I took off the blindfold.

Bella gasped at what she saw. Alice had done a very nice job. There were lights in the trees and I noticed they were set on a timer exactly when the meteor shower would start. There was the dinner laid out on a sheet with blankets just in case Bella got cold. I would have to thank Alice later.

Bella immediately sat down on the mat and sighed. It seemed she liked this surprise as any other normal human should. I was happy to say that she was finally giving into all my pampering.

The lights quickly turned off just as Bella was about to finish her meal. I stared up in the sky and Bella curious to see what I was seeing, did the same. Bella gasped as she saw the meteors falling from the sky.

I wished with all my heart in that moment that Bella had met me when I was actually human; that we could get married and live a complete life. "What do you wish?" I whispered in her ear.

"That we could be together no matter what happens," Bella whispered instantly. My face immediately scrunched up in misery. She was always thinking of me. Bella thought that I could go to heaven despite that I didn't have a soul. I just couldn't believe such an atrocity. It was impossible with all the people I've killed to go to heaven. And soon I would have to kill Bella; an angel on earth.

The rest of the night was spent looking at the meteors fall to the earth. It was beautiful but not so much as my Bella. At one point, Bella fell asleep on my shoulder. I picked her up and ran her home.

For some reason I was actually tired. I can't I feel, I thought as I laid down with Bella and held her in my arms. Despite my icy skin, Bella moved unconsciously toward me. I closed my eyes and for the first time in more than a hundred years, I fell asleep.


End file.
